We are not your thirteenth tribe: V2
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: This is a rewrite of 'We are not your thirteenth tribe' for I feel inspired thanks to my dear readers
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Battlestar Galactica 2003.**

**Version 2**

**Chapter 1  
Crusade**

**Colonial Liberation Fleet  
1,000 light years from the Sol System**

Among the massive ships stood at the head of this, 200 strong warships known as Battlestars, the **Jupiter, **a_ Warstar-_class, the flagship escorted by 5 _Glorious_-class battlestars and behind them is the _Mercury_-class battlestars in wedge formation followed by the rest of the fleet.

Admiral Nagala stood and watches his fleet with pride at an observation deck that overlooks the entire fleet, unaware that their movements have been observed by a **VF-17** Stealth Valkyrie from the New U.N. Spacy or N.U.N.S. for short.

This fighter along with its Stealth Cruiser ship 100,000 kms behind the colonial fleet, have been tailing the colonial fleet ever since it left Picon Anchorage in the Cyrannus system several weeks ago. Their purpose is observation, gathering information and intelligence.

Their mission is important because the colonial fleet intention is invaion.

It took the CDF over two years of politicking, then planning, and then the stockpiles of munitions, and equipment and building new ships for the invasion of the territories of the thirteenth tribe, specifically one of their colony planets named **Demeter**.

Demeter, a lush and fertile planet is the colonial's first target for invasion and the place where first contact was made and they now believe to be the descendants of the thirteenth tribe.

**Demeter** the goddess of grain and the harvest, and daughter of the Titans _Cronus_ and _Rhea_ in Greek mythology

It was on that world that, 2 years ago when a colonial deepspace mining explorer ship made first contact with Demeter's colonist, and it would have been a delightful first contact, if not for several Genomese priestesses, took torches and flammable liquid and set fire on two of the Christian Churches named Church of **Sta. Barbara** dedicated to the patron Saint of Builders and Church of **Saint George**, patron Saint of Farmers.

The colonial discovery of humans worshipping another religion other than their own is a shock but even more shocking to them is that they stop worshiping the Greek Gods.

Seeing this, the Genomese priestess declared their religion as heresy, saying that the thirteenth tribe has been misled by false prophets and the only way for them to be forgiven by the Gods is thru fire and death cleansing.

**Fire**, means burning the churches, **Death**, means by killing the priests and in this case, they slash their throat in front of the colonist.

Soon afterwards, they headed towards a Jewish Synagogue when Demeter's colonists decided to put an end to their cleansing by fire and death is by beating the crap out of them.

Needless to say, everything went sourly downhill as Demeter's colonists demanded their colonial guest to leave their planet in peace and never return.

The Colonial's of Kobol or Kobolians are now unwelcome guest, but instead of leaving peacefully, the Kobolians came back and this time they came back armed to subdue their thirteenth tribe cousins

The Demeter colonists however, realized that they are coming back armed and most likely will cause more trouble, immediately organize their militia forces where thankfully, 90 percent of Demeter's colonists are either trained or veteran soldiers in the New UN Spacys.

That along with a dozen **M-21 (-21A1) Anaconda Heavy Tanks **that they have hidden for protection.

Seeing that the colonists are well armed, the Kobolians made a hasty retreat back to their ship.

Back at the surface, twelve anti-ship ion cannon emplacements on top mountains protecting their settlements started to power up and began targeting the Kobolian ship should they try to do something they will regret afterwards.

When the Kobolian explorers returned to their ship, they were just in time to see a New UN Spacy patrol ship, an _Oberth-II_ Class Space Destroyer, the _Agrippa_ approaching them with two squadrons of **VF-11** _Thunderbolt_.

The _Agrippa_ was on patrol in the nearby system when they heard a distress call from Demeter and immediately change course and arriving just as the Kobolians were leaving.

Several weeks later, that same ship came back and this time they brought friends.

Six Battlestars from the Colonial Defense Forces, the explorer's came back and this time they demanded that, Demeter surrender to them and hand over of all priests that preach religion not of the Kobolian Gods.

One of twelve of Demeter armed cargo ships facing the colonials gave the first response.

"**SCRAM!"** saying that they have no right to dictate terms to them as Demeter is a member of the Earth United Nations Government. They warned them that, if they attempt to seize their planet, it will be seen as an act of war.

CDF response is a kinetic energy round from the railgun of a battlestar and it hit the forward part of the ship which was luckily armored and energy shielded. The cargo ship with a modest 4 anti-fighter beam guns (two at the back two at the front) and anti-fighter missile launchers, return fire with one beam shot and that one shot blasted a hole clean thru the battlestar heavily armored skin which surprised the colonials. The colonial pause for a moment but that was enough time for the cargo ships fire more rounds and anti-fighter missiles at the battlestar and their fighters.

Demeter's surface guns sent a barrage of Ion beams followed by squadrons of VF-11Thunderbolt's and VF-19 Excalibur's flying up from the surface to take on Colonial Vipers and Raptors entering the atmosphere and space while the cargo ships do a dance of death with the Battlestars.

The fight went on for an hour until reinforcements arrive in the form of several N.U.N.S. ships.

2 _Northampton_ Class Stealth Frigate and 1 _Uraga_ Class Escort Battle Carrier (CV) with their compliments of fighters, takes on the CDF ships or what left of them.

Despite the colonials outnumbering Demeter's defenders, they retreated after losing 3 Battlestars and hundreds of fighter and then loosing 2 more from the NUNS warships.

Demeter's defenders lost 9 cargo ships, 3 badly damage and 20 of the 50 VF and a thousand lives lost in the battle.

After this, the N.U.N.S. tracks down the location of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, and then last year they found a vessel, a Tylium refinery, the fuel that powers their vessel and Jump Drives.

They followed the ship to their system, the Cyrannus Star system, and it is there they found the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

For over a year, the NUNS's watches and listens to them to try to figure out why there are humans so far out in the galaxy and also wonder if there are others out there.

They kept several Stealth capable ships near the system, watching them and never making any attempts of first contact for fear of repeating the last one.

They sent Intelligence teams to gather information ranging from history to military information, all to figure out why they think that Earth is their Thirteenth tribe.

Interestingly enough, they also discovered another race of humans living in another system not very far from Cyrannus. The NUNS found them when they detected a ship trying not to be seen by the colonials and during their surveillance; they detected several civilian, military ships going back and forth into this starfish like ship.

The NUNS investigated them and found them to be **Cylons.**

**Cylons **are biped machines created by the Kobolians 50 to 60 years ago, they are humanoid in form commonly called as **'Walking Chrome Toasters' **and they do the jobs people don't want until a few years later, when they were made to fight their wars, where around 40 years ago, the Cylons achieved sentience and began to rebel against their creators in what was known as **'The First Cylon War' **which lasted twenty brutal years.

The war ended with an Armistice Treaty twenty years ago, and the Cylons left to find a home of their own outside Cyrannus.

They went away but not very far.

Since then both sides are locked in a twenty year cold war where the Cylons evolved, creating twelve human form bodies. There are only twelve models where they are sent to infiltrate the colonies called **'skin jobs'**

The NUNS were able to identify 7 cylon models and they found most of them running around the twelve colonies, infiltrating all aspects of colonial life.

For now the Cylons are not a threat to the NUNS

After two years of watching them, Intel groups gathered enough information and made an immediate evacuation.

What they brought back to Earth is a disturbing report of an imminent invasion by the Kobolians. A planned invasion into their territories is underway and they are going to start with Demeter in order to find information on the whereabouts of Earth, the supposed home of the thirteenth tribe of Kobol.

To be Continued

Note: Slight rewrite in response to Rob Reader 21 review

Robo Reader 21 was partly right about the old Oberth class about not capable of holding variable fighters. The old ship can carry three in its hanger bay, so I made an Oberth II and it is an upgrade version where it can carry a squadron.

As for the cargo ships well, they just went up against 6 battlestars in the past and not 200 battlestars and those ships are only now heading their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Battlestar Galactica 2003.**

**Chapter 2  
Beating the Drums of War**

**The year is 2062 AD  
Earth, Macross City  
New United Nations Spacys Headquarters**

50 years after the end of the First Space Wars, the Earth and her people have been living in relatively peaceful time and have spread across the galaxy, colonizing more than a thousand new worlds and more in order to spread mankind and preserve the species from extinction.

For a while at least, the years have been peaceful for Earth, with several exceptions like the **Macross7,** **Protodevlin Encounter **in 2045 and the **Macross Frontier,** **Vajra Incident** that occurred three years ago with the Frontier Fleet.

Now another concern for them just pop up in the discovery of other humans who called themselves **'The Twelve Colonies of Kobol'** on the Cyrannus System located in the Cygnus Arm, some 20,000 light years from Earth but close to Demeter at 2,000 light years.

Reading the report about the kobolians is President _Jack McKinney_, who took an interest on the discovery of other humans and the weekly report sent by their Intelligence scouts reveal a society in the midst of a technological renaissance after two decades of technological stagnation due to 20 year old war, a war against their own creation, the Cylons.

Now ever since the discovery of the Kobolians, the NUNS tries to figure out how humans speaking in Ancient Greek ended up so far from Earth. So a careful exploration around the Cygnus Arm reveals something peculiar, a possible answer to the mystery of the Kobolians.

During this time, a report from the forward Starbase at the Aegis System has alarmed the NUNS and is calling their closest Fleet to go on alert.

"What have we sent to help defend Demeter?" he asks the members of the Joint chiefs

"Sir, Aegis sent 50,000 troops in advance, that's two armored divisions and they will be defending the Ion Cannon installations should the colonials succeeded in landing ground troops, the cannons will most likely be their first target" he told the president "their orders are to hold them off until relieve"

"Admiral Forrest, Macross 3" the president said "he's the closest to Demeter"

Macross 3 is one of 4 Macross Main fleet deployed in the Perseus Arm and they provide protection for the numerous colonies established. They also provide reinforcements for the Frontier Fleet who took the job of colonization from Macross Fleet.

Macross 3 is a fifteen hundred battle ready war fleet not counting the support ships, colony ships and mobile spacedocks.

It also commands twenty of the New** Neo Nupetiet-Vergnitzs bis Class Stealth Fleet Command Battleship, **fresh from the Factory Satellites on _Eden_ carrying new and more advance technology than their predecessors including a Macross super-dimension-energy cannon replacing the heavy convergent beam cannon.

Macross 3 also has fifty of the new Macross Quarter class battleships as well as squadrons of the latest fighters, the **VF-25 **_**Messiah**_ and the **VF-27** _**Lucifer **_fighters.

"Alright then" the President said "Once this 'Colonial Liberation Fleet' have been stop, I want Forrest to head towards Cyrannus and force a surrender of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol" he ordered "this Holy Crusade of their will not be tolerated"

"Yes Sir, and Sir" the admiral told

"Also, tell Admiral Spelling that help is coming…He just has to hold them off a long as he can"

**On Demeter**, twelve ships from the 7th Perseus Patrol Fleet is now in orbit and is in the process of deploying satellite defenses and the evacuation of the colonists using the 7th, Zentraedi _Nupetiet Vergnitzs_ class Zentraedi vessel named the _Argonauts_ which they use as a mobile base.

When Rear Admiral Thomas L. Spelling receives the Intel on the colonials, he requested reinforcements from Earth, most preferably a full scale war fleet with bigger guns if possible, one that do **overkill**.

He got the message that, Macross 3 was rerouted to Demeter because of the Kobol threat, and the Perseus Command was dancing for joy in getting a fleet with the **overkill** firepower they wanted.

The bad news is that, Macross 3 will take a few days for them get to Demeter and that is three days late before the Colonial Liberation Fleet arrived.

Admiral Spelling has no choice but to hold Demeter as long as they could using what resources he has in his possession, and according to the Intel, there are more than 200 warships the kobolians called battlestars.

200 ships against the Third Perseus Patrol Fleet of 20 ships of varying classes from one fifty year old ARMD-Class Space Carrier used for training, several Oberth-II class Space Destroyer to the current Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier (CV) and one state-of-the-art Dulfim-Class Space Carrier which is Admiral Spelling flagship, the _San Fernando Valley._

He also got help from the SMS, a single Macross Quarter

His ground support are the Ion Cannons installation protected by 50,000 ground troops from the NUNS 1st Marine Armored Division, sent in advance from Aegis Base and along with the Marines are their Mechas, 100 MBR-04-Mk VI _**Tomahawk**_, 100 MBR-07-Mk II _**Spartan **_and 25 HWR-00 Mk II _**Monster**_

**CV-125 **_**San Fernando Valley**_

In the luxurious conference room of the Dulfim, Rear Admiral Spelling is in a meeting with the various commanders in his fleet.

"Despite their technology is inferior to ours, we cannot allow ourselves to be complacent when dealing with human beings especially when it comes to religious zealots" he said "the Kobolians outnumber us 10 to 1 their fighters 200 to 1and these numbers alone may help them if we are not careful, we may end up losing the coming battle for Demeter so don't underestimate them"

"Yes Sir" replied by the commanders and the Admiral nodded in satisfaction

"In three days the Colonial Liberation Fleet will be here, Macross 3 will be here in five days, our job is to hold Demeter for two whole days until the fleet arrives and hold it we will"

**Three Days Later  
Colonial Liberation Fleet**

When Admiral Nagala of the Colonial Defense Fleet first arrived in Demeter star system and sees the ships from the Thirteenth Tribe, he can't imagine how 6 battlestars was bested by only 3 ships no bigger than 500 meters.

From the reports of the only surviving battlestar, it tells of ships no larger than 300 meters are armed with energy weapons and even real energy shields that shrugs off the most powerful nukes in their arsenal.

When the colonial government finally released to the public of their discovery, they portrayed the thirteenth as, a barbaric race that has forgotten their heritage, created false gods and abandon the worships of Zeus and all the Pantheons.

They portrayed their long lost cousins as the worst of the worst in order to gain support in an endeavor, a crusade of liberation and the colonial government got what they wanted as the result.

The day to begin the liberation of the thirteenth tribe is now and Nagala sees twenty ships and only one ship is bigger than the Mercury class battlestar where he believe is the flagship this fleet.

"Begin broadcasting our demands and let's give them 2minutes to respond" Nagala said to his subordinates"their twenty ships is of no threat to our superior numbers even if they have advance technology"

Two minutes past, then they receive a response

"Admiral, we are receiving a message from the thirteenth tribe…it's in kobolian" said the comm. Officer and then patch it on the PA to hear the voice of Admiral Spelling

"_To the ships of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol"_ the man starts _"The first time you came here, we welcome you with open arms in behalf of friendship and in return, you threw fire bombs into our house of worship, our church, temples and synagogue and murdered our priests in front of us._

_You have no __**right**__ to tell __**us**__ who to worship, for we have the __**free will**__ to __**choose **__whatever religion or no religion to worship, it is our god given rights that you dare to usurp_

_We sent you away and ask you never to return for we want no part of you, but when you return the second time, you try to force your ways into us, as though you had the right to do so. Your ships of war are nothing to us for we the people from Earth have fought and against far more powerful and dangerous foes._

_We sent you away again and warned you for the last time; __**never **__bother us again, __**you **__the__people of __**the Twelve Colonies of Kobol**__ are not welcome. _

_We know that you have been building this fleet for two years in the Cyrannus System your home system, Admiral Nagala"_ he said which pretty much surprise them

"_You tell your people many things about us which are absolutely, __**CRAP!**__"_ The Admiral sounded amused _"It's funny really; I mean you've only meet us for just a short time and your government says quite a lot about us which is crap. _

_Quite the tall tales really, especially about our ships firing the first shot, where the truth is, you fired first and a lightly armed cargo ship respond to that is, blowing holes thru one of your battlestars, Ha! Your Battlestars are a joke"_

"C-cargo ships" Nagala or the rest of the CDF didn't know that those ships were just cargo ships. They thought they were fighting warships because of the weaponry. Nagala refuse to believe it, however, if what he said was true then how much damage can their real warship do to his fleet.

He refuses to be intimidated and believes that there is enough ships and firepower to hold their own

"_Nagala, we are giving you and you're…__**flying tin cans,**__ five minutes to turn back to where you came from. Your presence here is an act of war…you are not facing cargo ships this time but full fledge warships. I dare you to fire the first shot"_

The NUNS did not have to wait long as Nagala ignored Spellings deadline, he called all of the commanders to engage

"All ships engage, use Plan 9 full attack, no quarter!" he yelled

Plan 9 is to overwhelm one ship (flagship) thru sheer force of numbers and in this case, a spearhead attack with a dozen battlestars in front with modified special reactive armour for beam weapons which they believe that it will soak up battle damage and give enough time for the ones behind them to get close for a close quarter battle using their missiles and more powerful kinetic energy weapons.

Captain Allen Dixon of the San Fernando Valley watches a dozen battlestars heading their way to close the firing gap. He was impressed at the innovative thinking of the kobolians use of reactive armour for according to the intel they received, the reactive armor is composed of quartz type ceramic plates and copper wires sandwich between titanium and Kevlar type materials. A design made to soak up and disperse the energy of beam weapons like a lightning rod.

The information about the kobolians reactive armour, says that it can reduce beam weapons affectivity to as much as fifty percent which is quite impressive but not worrisome for him

"What do you think Allen" the Admiral ask who is sitting just beside the captain's chair

"Their battlestars are formidable but not invulnerable" he said leaning back "we still have the advantage especially in our speed and firepower, so I suggest we shoot far and move fast, taking them on one on one is not an option" he points at the tactical screens "look at the position of their ships, its nearly a straight line with their heavy dreadnaughts in front to soak up our attacks and giving the others behind to hit us once they get close enough to surround us"

"Then let's not give them a chance to get close to us"

In an instant, the flagship moved fast to distance the ship from the incoming battlestars.

The NUNS warships are capable of instantaneous acceleration of up to 1.5 to 2.0 G+ and during combat with sustained speed of 1.0 G+ with their Impulse Drive

A Battlestar such as the Mercury Class, has a top acceleration of 4.0 G+ but only for emergency and combat but cannot sustain such speeds indefinitely due to fuel consumption and the immense strain to their Ion Engines

So when the mad dash of the battlestars was over, each of them burned out one engine and burned a quarter of Tylium fuel.

With the failure of Plan 9 the Battlestar launches their fighters and attack the NUNS flagship and also take out the NUNS fighter cover that still orbiting the planet.

Two thousand Viper and Raptor fighters are about to go toe to toe against twenty five squadrons of Thunderbolt's, Excalibur's and 10 squadrons of VF-25F _Messiah_ and one hundred AIF-7S _Ghost_ fighter controlled by RVF-25

When the colonial fighters were close for a missile strike, they fired a volley of long range missiles and the NUNS responded in kind with AMRAAM and RMS-1Antiship Reaction Warhead missiles also known as **'The Angel of Death'**.

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Battlestar Galactica 2003.**

**We are not your thirteenth tribe  
Version 2**

**Chapter 3  
Turkey Shoot over Demeter**

Vapor trails of thousands of missiles from two sides cross paths; the VFs was quick to scatter and avoid the incoming colonial missiles while the NUNS missiles which has a better targeting and tracking, took out several colonial fighters, as the RMS-1 antiship missiles continued on towards the battlestars.

Several of the NUNS RMS-1 missiles were shot down by flak cannons while others flew pass it or avoided the flak completely thanks to its AI auto avoidance system.

Reaction Missiles are the primary antiship missiles of the NUNS since the First Space Wars. One RMS-1is capable of bringing down a Zentraedi cruiser, however because of their experience in the first space war, it became a common practice to fire entire salvos of missiles at an enemy target, making sure that one missile will go thru the enemy point defenses or close in weapon system.

The spearhead group of the colonial liberation fleet was supposed to take down the NUNS flagship, twenty-four battlestars, and twelve in front, position like a medieval lance and twelve from behind, position like the shaft of the lance. With their plan to get as close to the San Fernando Valley and overwhelm it with sheer firepower, is now being overwhelmed by a firestorm at a magnitude beyond whatever nuclear weapons the colonials possess.

Onboard the Warstar Jupiter, the crew in the CIC watches their Dradis screens showing incoming missiles that evaded the battlestars fighter cover and flak cannon barrage.

Moments later, multiple blossoms of megaton nuclear fire followed by hundreds more from incoming salvos and then another salvo pounded the spearhead of the colonial liberation fleet.

One thousand RMS-1s was fired by the VFs and Ghost fighters combined. Two hundred was shot down by flak cannons, the rest of it hit home.

The NUNS have introduced to the colonials…** 'The missile massacre'**

There was a moment of stunned silence when they saw this sight, Nagala felt numb all over muttering "By the Gods"

This is the first time that Nagala, his crew and the rest of the fleet has ever seen nuclear weapons fired that many. For the colonials, the use of tactical weapons such as nukes should be used sparingly on any target as they have a limited number of them at their disposal and a firing a thousand nukes on twenty four battlestar is definitely, **overkill** in their book.

The surviving Vipers and Raptors watch the destruction of their ships even as VFs came at them with beam guns and Gatling fire. As the nuclear flames were subsiding, they see ships coming out in all direction; some came out with missing sections, most are literally in pieces.

Whatever ships that still have survivors was sending out SOS, twenty-four battlestars lost in the first engagement. Admiral Nagala picks up the radio and furiously barks out orders throughout the fleet

"All ships launch all fighters, group alpha, engage the enemy full assault, initiate corridor, I repeat, initiate the corridor!" he yelled and then close the communication link "we cannot lose this engagement" he muttered to himself

Nagala's battle plan for Demeter was first, Identify the leadership or command structure of the thirteener's space fleet and kills them which are why he went after the San Fernando Valley as it was identified as the flagship.

Now with the loss of the flagship and commanders, he can initiate the invasion plan of Demeter while the enemy is in disarray and reorganizing their command structure. This moment will help them establish a beachhead and once they secured one, they then focus their strength to gain more ground and finally take control of Demeter.

Once the invasion is complete, Demeter becomes their forward base and supply depot, a place to gather information about Earth and any other colonies they have and how large their space fleet so that they can plan their next move.

The Plan looks good on paper, making it a reality is another matter altogether, and another thing…Demeter Invasion in actuality, is a probing mission.

Despite what they told to the public, there is very little data about their cousins. What they have are presumptions, assumptions and guess work or just guessing, according to what the explorers have seen during their brief stay on Demeter.

Theories of the thirteenth tribe Government, Political, Culture, Religion, Economics, Science and Technology and others, all structured based on their own society but unsure if they even have a similar a society similar to theirs.

What the Colonial Defense Force do believes and all agrees, is that the thirteener's technology is advance, especially around weapons and energy shields on ships they first encountered, they thought they were warships.

Such technology that the kobolians believe are very expensive to make and most likely, only be incorporate on military vessels such as warships and are limited in numbers.

With this, they believe that a successful invasion relies on the overwhelming numbers of ships and fighters, which is why they gathered 200 ships, thousands of fighters and half a million troops.

To get this much support, the colonial government needed the entire resources of the twelve colonies, from corporate sponsorship where they get to gain new technology means making a profit on what they can get from the thirteeners. They needed the religious groups on their side to help fire up the public support, and the government itself, the expansion of their influence and territories will be their gain and lastly, the prestige and a re-election gimmik for President Adar of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

Adar got what he needed for the invasion and he put Nagala in charge to make things happen and so far, he hasn't even succeeded in gaining an inch of that prize beachhead.

The second wave of battlestars with their numerous fighters went into another mad dash towards Admiral Spelling's fleet launching their own anti-ship missiles at them at long range.

NUNS missile interceptors and CIWS shot most of them down and some did went nuclear and it buffeted the space around the ships but none of them came close to sink any of them.

It did force the NUNS to move a bit further from their defense line, creating a gap for the colonials to exploit.

Now, both Raptors and Vipers are flying to engage every enemy's fighters to hold that gap, but every pilot is aware that, a one on one against the fighter planes of thirteenth tribe is a death wish, so they gang up in twelve just to shoot down one variable fighter.

In the shootout above Demeter, an Excalibur fighter was running away from twelve Vipers. The colonial pilots thought that this was an easy kill due to their numbers, when suddenly, the Excalibur went into Gerwalk mode, hit reverse thrust and quickly got behind the vipers and unleashed half a dozen micro missiles killing six Vipers and then quickly switched to Soldier mode to fire his **GU-15 Gunpod** and anti-aircraft beam guns on the rest.

The other pilots look stunned, shock to see twelve viper fighters got shot down by one fighter that turns into something into their worst nightmare.

"Oh Gods, Oh Gods no…they are Cylons, they are turning into Cylons ahhhhh!" screamed by one of the Viper pilots who just got shot down by an Thunderbolt in soldier mode

When word of the thirteenth are using what they can only describe as Cylons, panic suddenly stricken most of them as their deep seated fear of the AI came at them like a flood.

Nagala hears the panicking of his pilots while wing commanders are trying to hold their squadron together, telling them to remember their training. Some responded while others flee the battlefield to return to their ships.

The battle rages on as more and more colonial fighters are dying by the hundreds, and another battlestar, a Mercury class ship, succumbed to multiple hits by reaction warheads while the others are being pounded relentlessly by long range beam weapon attacks.

Their reactive armour was helping to minimize the damage from the NUNS beam weapons but a direct hit from reaction warheads… 2 to 3 hits and it's all over.

Group Alpha, which consists of heavy class Warstars, Mercury and Columbia where their job, is to keep the enemy warships occupied as they create a corridor from the gap, for Group Beta to exploit.

Group Beta consists of Mercury class, Strikestars, Escortstar, Patrolstar and their job is to widen the corridor for Group Gamma.

Group Gamma consists of Assaultstars that carries their troops. Ships capable of landing on the planet, and also in the Gamma group are several landing capable ships called Gunstars and armored transports flying out of every battlestars and following the Gunstars entering Demeter's atmosphere.

At Demeter orbit, hundreds of Parasol class armed satellites have started to react on the colonial incursion along with the land based Ion Cannons. The satellites fired their beam guns and missiles to anything that got close to their field of fire as well as numerous squadrons of VF that continued to harass the colonials even though they are outnumbered, they are not outclassed.

In the transition, Group Beta has done everything it can to shield Group Gamma's atmospheric reentry even went as far as continuing to shield them at the fringes of space and atmosphere. They are practically 'taking a bullet' for their comrades in arms.

Nagala watches the tactical screens as group gamma runs the gauntlet of VF and armed satellites and the land based Ion cannons. This was expected according to their battleplan and believe to be the most dangerous part of the operation, which they are expecting high losses.

Their expecting high losses have just went higher.

Entering the atmosphere and pass the ion cannons line of sight which is a blind spot. A blind spot in Demeter's Ion cannon defense is behind the mountain range where the Group Beta got low enough.

Going behind the mountain range saves them from being blown out of the sky. Now Group Gamma separated into three parts and headed to their assigned landing three things came at them when they were about 200 miles from the surface of the planet

**One**, two dozen ground-based SAM (Surface to Air Missiles) sites launched hundreds of Long-range Surface to Air Missiles (LSAM) to shoot down as many colonial ships and transports.

**Two,** Hidden from high altitude surveillance is a Division of Destroids. Twenty-four HWR-00 Mk II _**Monsters**_ came out of hiding and pointed up their new and improved 50cm linier cannons (replacing the 40cm ones) to the incoming invasion forces and fired anti-aircraft salvos with devastating results.

Group Gamma reaction to this was to get down the ground as fast as they could, and secure their beach head. However, some commanders decided to land farther away from their landing sites, thinking that their enemy has been ready to face them from the start so it's possible that, there is an army on the ground and waiting at their landing sites.

And so, two of the three parts of the group continued on to their landing sites, only one went as far as 200 miles away from their landing sites.

In the last fifty miles from the landing site, the two parts of Group Gamma found themselves under fire once again.

**Three,** after being pounded by the SLAM and Monsters, the ground base variable fighters, Thunderbolts and Excaliburs struck them hard and when they got on the ground, the Tomahawks and Spartans drop on sight, dropped by Transports Crafts.

The Destroids showed them no mercy as they practically cut down the colonials before they had a chance to defend themselves

Only the third part of Group Gamma landed safely and quickly began to unload their forces and set up defenses. Their defenses were half way complete when suddenly, two squadrons of VFs attack them in both fighter and soldier mode. The colonials fought back fiercely using anti-cylon bullets, missiles and rocket launchers.

The VF quickly took cautionary measures when one of theirs, a Thunderbolt took a hit to his left wing and was forced to pull back and leave the battlefield.

Many of the surviving colonial fighter that made the reentry with Group Gamma, tried to give fighter cover despite their disadvantage, they refuse to back down.

One Viper fired two of its remaining missiles at point blank range at a Thunderbolt on the ground in soldier mode peppering a Gunstar with his gatling gun. The Thunderbolt was hit at the back damaging it badly and its pilot rendered unconscious.

That one Viper was immediately got chase after by the other Thunderbolts and destroyed the Viper, the however, ejected just in time and has landed safely.

Lieutenant Joseph **'Lee'** Adama, callsign **Apollo** found himself alone in the woods, far from the landing site which he has no idea where it is. Yet he has a pretty good idea where to look, and that's to follow the billowing smoke and anti-aircraft fire from the distance.

Back at the landing site, the two Squadrons of VF left the area when they ran out of missiles to fire and bullets to shoot. Realizing that they will come back after rearming, the surviving ground colonial forces quickly rushed to set up more defenses, get their wounded into cover and salvage as much equipment and supplies they can get.

Two hours later, they put a strong enough defense and continued to salvage anything in their ships and transport. When they were ready, they all waited for enemy to attack not realizing that, there is a lull in battle.

The Perseus Patrol Fleet was regrouping and recalling their fighters for refuel and rearmament and the Colonial Liberation Fleet did the same as well, much to the relief of the few hundred remaining pilots of Vipers and Raptors still flying.

Both sides took the time to evaluate and count their losses, but it clearly shows that the kobolians have lost far more than they had anticipated.

In the Warstar Jupiter CIC, Admiral Nagala listens to his lieutenant's reports, an entire summary of combined losses in just one day of battle.

They told him the total losses of ships, fighters, crew, personnel, pilots and soldiers, all were now beyond their estimation.

In total, the fleet lost an estimate of sixty-four battlestar, sixty-eighth are badly damaged while the rest have minor ones. They lost over six hundred Viper and Raptor fighters lost and over a fifty thousand crew and personnel and pilots K.I.A. (Killed in Action) or M.I.A. (Missing in Action) due to the fact that, they can't find their bodies to confirm if they are D.O.A. (Dead or Alive)

For some reason, his Warstar Jupiter remains untouched, on purpose no doubt.

Then news from one part of Group Gamma was able to survive the landing. About less than a quarter of their ground forces landed safely, that's 150,000 soldiers.

The news of Group Gamma gaining a beach head on Demeter would be seen as a strategic victory, if it not for the report of one of the three parts that was able to report in, the fate of the rest was unknown.

Many of his officers believe (or just hopeful) that, Group Gamma is only having trouble with their communication, possibly jamming or interference. Nagala however, he fears the worst has happened and that they just lost two third of their ground forces.

Nagala rubbed his forehead as the migraine and exhaustion are taking its toll and the realization, that their mission, is not 'the walk in the park' as he and many have believe it would be.

He looks back at the Dradis and sees the icon of the San Fernando Valley, thinking of his adversary Admiral Spellings.

Nagala believes that this lull in battle is Spellings idea of saying to his face **'We own this Battlefield'** and as angry as that made him inside, he knows that this battlefield is theirs

**Meanwhile, onboard the San Fernando Valley **

Captain Allen Dixon could not help but admire the determination of the kobolians and Admiral Nagala dog determination to take the planet no matter what the cost. The NUNS nearly fell into complacency until a battlestar, suddenly made a space jump but to leave space but to hit one of their ships with amazing precision.

The NUNS lost only one ship, the _Damascus_ an Oberth-II was lost when a Stealthstar battlestar, made a micro-jump to get as close enough to use their weapons on the Damascus.

A variant Stealthstar identified as the _Valkyrie,_ unleashed it's fighters to keep the VFs occupied while a salvo of nuclear missiles was fired at the Damascus that it overwhelmed their shields and then followed up with volleys of their K.E.W.s peppering the Damascus at its most vulnerable.

The Damascus was destroyed and when the deed was done, the Stealthstar quickly recalled its fighters and made another jump out of the area just as a reaction warhead explosion engulfs them.

Whoever the commander of that battlestar was, his tactic was impressively effective and wonders why they didn't use that kind of maneuvers in the first place, than that high speed spear head attack.

That maneuver got everyone on edge and made measures to make sure that they won't get caught off guard with the same kind of surprise attack and speaking of which, that battlestars has not been seen since so they presume it was destroyed.

The NUNS also lost twenty VFs mostly Thunderbolts and Excaliburs, shot down from being gang up by two or three dozen Vipers. They also lost thirty Ghost fighters, mostly destroyed by getting very close to the battlestars and firing salvos of missiles at very close range.

The NUNS made the fight very hard for the kobolians, though they were able to land troops on the planet but only after the NUNS made it costly for them and they are not about to let them hold that piece of ground for long, not while the New United Nations Spacys are here making their lives miserable.

"Admiral, aren't we a bit charitable, by giving them a day to lick their wounds" Dixon asks with a bit of concern in his voice

The admiral looks at the screens where it shows the location of colonial ground forces landing site, the colonial fleet moving far from the land based Ion Cannon range

"I suppose, but giving them a moment to breathe, after we make them swim in their own blood is the best way to drill our point thru their thick skull" the Admiral said

"And that would be?" Allan inquire and the Admiral took a deep breath and answered

"They can't beat us" he said and ads "and if by some miracle that they did beat this fleet ours, which I doubt it. They cannot beat the New United Nations Spacys over all…not ever" he said confidently

Right then, a female lieutenant spoke up from one of the sensor station

"Admiral, those Cylon Raiders you want us to keep a close watch on, well they just jump out of the system. Fold radar is tracking their heading towards Neptune Mass System"

"That's just 4 light years from here. It's probably where Mothership is at, the one that's been shadowing the colonials ever since they left Cyrannus" the Admiral said

"Probably finish its recon mission and its heading back to its Mothership" The Admiral said

"Sir, the Cylons are just as bad as the colonials, and from the Intel about them and what they are planning for the kobolians and the rest of humanity…it's not good"

"I know that Allen" the Admiral said agreeing. He shook his head and heaves a sigh "A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) that discovered religion and said that 'it's the will of God that the Cylons are to eliminate Man" the Admiral snorted "Jeeezs, I wonder which God told them that or maybe they just imagine it, that God told them that"

Spelling remembers the file on the Cylons plan of genocide had it not for their Intelligence agents kidnapping one of their **'Skin jobs'** a **'Model One'** posing as a Priest named **John Cavil.**

Before the Intel group left the colonies, they haul off one of the one six cylon models they have in custody at their secret base outside the colonies beyond the red line. They took one of six models of the skin jobs for study and analysis, and then when the Intel groups returned home, they took only one for further research and studies, the rest are returned to Caprica without a single knowledge of who were their captors but aware that they know who they are.

The one that the NUNS have under custody and brought to Aegis Base is specifically chosen, because he's been revealed to be the very first cylon model. In a side note however, he was chosen because the Intel group doesn't want him to do what he did when they caught him, and that's stabbing a homeless six year old boy after taking him in.

Cavil, he turns out to be one murderous bastard

From what they overheard with their listening devices, the boy brings Cavil a gift, an apple, as to say 'thank you' and then Cavil asks him if they are friends. The boy looks like he was thinking then finally said, **YES**.

Cavil then says that, relying on friends is dangerous and the next moment, Cavil stabs him with a knife on the gut.

Had it not for the Intel groups quick actions, the boy would have died. They took him and Cavil to Aegis Base. Social Services found the boy a family while Cavil was interrogated and put into a battery of test to figure out what made him tick, the Cylons plots and plans for the colonies and all of humanity.

During Cavil stay in the hands of Scientists, Doctors and Interrogators, the NUNS took every effort to make sure that he's completely isolated, both physically and technologically, for the NUNS fear of another **'Sharon Apple Incident'**

The scientist continued the test, still what they found about the Cylons evolution from mechanical to human form was nothing more than remarkable and their plan for humanity is nothing more than worrisome.

"Get the Quarter on the horn" the Admiral ordered and quickly the main screens shows Captain Jeffrey Wilder of Macross Quarter

"Jeffrey, did you detect those Cylon Raiders just jump out"

"_We saw it too, heading towards Neptune Mass System; you want us to follow them?"_ Captain Wilder knew what his old academy buddy was thinking and the Admiral smiled at his friend perception

"Try and find out their intentions and if they get hostile or do anything stupid, then you my permission to kick their ass or pull wedgie on an unruly lot" Captain Wilder smile

"_Understood Tom, I'll see at the officers club"_

"I'll open my best vodka, happy hunting, Spelling out"

From the power of their Spacefold, Macross Quarter travels to Neptune Mass to meet the Cylons


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Songs of the Valkyries**

**Neptune Mass System**

_**Cylon Basestar 13**_**  
**Cylon model 3 named D'Anna Biers formerly areporterfor the Caprica News Fleet Service, is very much feeling safe inside the Basestar than being back on the colonies doing her job as a reporter.

She feels safe here, not becauseshe's with her own kind but because of the incident that happened several months ago made her weary of staying, when six of them, one for each cylon human form models, were suddenly kidnap by unknown assailants that knew who they are or what they are.

Held for months, their captors performed a series of medical test then interrogations then more test then more interrogations. Their captors were faceless but they wear colonial marine's uniform with no identifiable markings and whoever they were, they know that the six of them are cylon skin jobs, no matter how much they try to deny it.

When they were released back on Caprica, they told them that, they will hold John Cavil indefinitely as he seems to have committed a felony that brought about this unwanted attention while the others hasn't, at least not yet.

Their captors decide to let them go with a warning.

They warned them that, if they commit any criminal acts in the colonies, they and every human form copies will be dealt with severely in the future.

The six ex-captive finds their release suspicious, some thought that their release was a way to lead them to the others so they committed suicide where automatically they got downloaded to the resurrection ship just outside the colonial border.

No one knows who their captors are but they know who they are and know how to find them. Because of it, they gave in to the paranoia, that every human form cylons in the colonies are being track or under surveillance. Now every human form cylon is looking behind them, looking every person with suspicion that they might be the one who knows who they are.

Their plans to attack the colonies was put on hold for the time being and immediately ,they recalled every skin jobs except for the sleeper agents in the CDF which they had to kill.

D'Anna is assigned to Basestar 13 whose mission is to follow the Colonial Liberation Fleet in their invasion of the thirteenth tribe and gather information about them and how to add them in their plans to eliminate humanity.

"The Raiders are returning" piped in by a number 5 model

"Collect all the data for analysis "D'Anna ordered "We must know what the thirteenth tribe of man is capable of doing"

It wasn't long till they got a very close look at the colonial cousins, when they dip their hands in the neural gel, which links their collective consciousness to the ships main computer and what they see has both fascinated and frightened them.

"These are the thirteenth tribe?" a number 6 model named Gina Inviere mumbled out loud "Are those Cylons?"

"The Raiders detect human presence, they are piloted machines," D'Anna said "The power of those machines" D'Anna was awestruck at the power Variable Fighters, capable of transforming a plane into a robot.

They watch as the Colonial Liberation Fleet gets pummeled by ships a third of their size but technologically superior to anything they have.

They used powerful missiles that are megatons in magnitude, laser weapons that can burn thru the thickest armor, and their ships are protected energy shields that can withstand the colonials KEWs and nuclear strikes far better than heavy armor.

Throughout the battle the raiders listens in on all radio frequencies in all channels on both side, yet what they hear comes from only the colonials and none with the thirteenth as they don't seem to use radio communications.

Everything they have seen points to a society possessing technological advances where the colonies regarded it as science fiction is science fact here, and is being used by the thirteenth tribe and this makes them dangerous to the cylon's eyes.

"What do we do now" a number five asks everyone

"We do God's will" D'Anna replied "we will find Earth and her colonies, infiltrate them, learn their knowledge and use it against them"

"Is that wise, they haven't done anything to us, maybe we should," six was cut off in mid-sentence

"They are human and that's all the reason we need to add them to the final solution if we are elevate our status, the human race must be exterminated" D'Anna said "Besides, if they finds out what we are planning to their cousins, they may even surmise that we may try to do the same thing to them, which we are"

"But still…" number six was suddenly cut off when they all felt a sharp pain in their head

The **Hybrid** at the far end of the large room**, **the cylon that acts as the ships central computers which controls the function of the Basestar, is acting strangely, not that's anything new as the hybrid is always talking gibberish.

Today it seems to be calm as it listens to a tune, or part of a tune that the Raiders accidentally pick up from an audio band on one of the ships of the thirteenth tribe.

The hybrid scans all of space to try to find that tune and when it did it listens to the complete tune to create a song that echoes all around the Basestar and the hybrid starts to hum to itself, humming to the tune of the song

_aimo aimo_

_neder rushe_

_noina miria_

_ender prodea_

_fotomi_

The hybrid felt a sense of soothing serenity as the chaos of the hybrids mind is replaced with clarity for the universe seems to open up and showed them the wonders of the universe thru the eyes of a young girl, whom her connection to a rather extraordinary race of aliens, gives the cylons an education about the thirteenth tribe, of who they are and they are not what they think they are.

_**SMS Ship, Macross**_ _**Quarter**_

Honorary member of the crew, Ranka Lee, is singing the song of the Vajra along with her pet _Ai Kun_ who is in communication with the Vajra Queen using the vast **Vajra fold communication network.**

The entire Vajra race, have journeyed outside the galaxy to crossbreed with another group of Vajra in another galaxy, an event that will take a century to complete which is probably the longest mating season ever.

Today, Ranka is singing with the hive queen and also giving prayer to her missing big brother during their battle with the colonial liberation fleet.

In that moment, they felt an intrusion from an unknown mind, a mind in chaos due to immense data overload and it's driving it into insanity.

The queen reaches out into the mind of the alien being while Ranka calms the intruder down with her song. Together they enter the mind of this intruder who turns out to be a cylon hybrid.

There was practically an exchange of knowledge between them, a dialogue between species began and it brought about the understanding between them.

Right at that moment, every Cylons went into a lightspeed roller coaster ride of images, feelings and the sensation of their brains being in a washing machine while on fire.

They all saw the Earth, the true home of humanity and humanity itself and their ancient heritage. They see the great wars that made the Cylon Wars look like street brawl, the spectacular peace, their progress after the wars, their growth and expansion across the galaxy, the aliens they encountered who are more powerful and far older than humanity and are both benevolent and malevolent beings that live in the universe that no cylon can comprehend.

The hybrid comprehended the information, however, the rest of the cylons all see it as gibberish with no comprehension of what they are seeing.

_**Cylon Basestar 13**_

The human form cylons that still has their hand dip in the neural gel fell away as though the gel have let them go and drop them down on the floor.

Everyone started vomiting their lunch on the floor as their head still feels like someone is using a carpenter's drill to do brain surgery.

"What in God's name just happened, WHAT THE FRAK WAS THAT?" D'Anna screams in demand for answer of what just happened to them and someone answered

"Truth, they carry truth" said the Hybrid

"PROTOCULTURE!" the hybrid yelled thru the hybrid lungs, surprising the others

"The scriptures of kobols are false, the will of the cylon god are false, the cylon plan will fail upon the light of truth, heed this warning, the songstress of the stars are coming…" the hybrid is speaking coherently which is surprising and worrying

"What is wrong with her, she's not talking in gibberish like she uses to do" D'Anna said worried of what this may mean "Something must have happen during that communication link"

A number five dips back his hand in the neural gel again to see what has happened

"I can't see anything out of the ordinary," he reports "Whatever it was, it change the hybrid"

"Then deactivate her and we will operate the ships systems manually before this one do something rash" D'Anna said ordering

"You are the one who is acting rash D'Anna" spoke the hybrid which surprised D'Anna and the others

"What…" before D'Anna could speak the hybrid was already talking

"Raise no hand of war to the people of Earth, the true home of mankind and the inheritors of the culture"

"You are talking nonsense, kobol is the true home of humanity" Gina spoke out

The hybrid turn her head to look at Gina and smiled "Gina, don't believe everything you read to be true… the scriptures are wrong, the truth is outside waiting"

"Outside?" number five activated an external camera while their Dradis started pinging "WE HAVE CONTACT!" right then D'Anna expression change into anger

"We should talk to them and," the hybrid tried to tell them but they did not listen

"This bitch, you led them here!" without anyone noticing, D'Anna had pulled out a gun and shot the hybrid which shocked everyone in surprise

"D'Anna, what have you done" Gina said as she got down holding the hybrid hand as she lay dying

"She just got hacked by those blasted thirteeners, she's about to turn on us!" D'Anna declared "they are more dangerous than we thought if they can turn this hybrid against us" in her mind, this validates the righteousness of their crusade humanity

"God's will be done, humanity will die and cylon will take its place as God's chosen children"

"I was never hack into you fool" spoke the dying hybrid "they reach out to us with the hand of friendship and you slap it away 'coughing blood' you act in false pretense the way our creators the colonials have done 'coughing blood' you threw away a chance opportunity for peace" she said and with her last strength she told them

"You know nothing of these people,"

"They are humans and that's all the reason we need to destroy them" D'Anna hissed

"And for that…you have doomed us all" and with those last words she slipped away but only after she sent one final message to a friend

_**SMS Ship, Macross**_ _**Quarter**_

Ranka Lee felt the sharp pain from the loss of a friend

"They…killed her"

The many screens around her, shows the bridge, the captain, her friends and Alto Saotome (who she has a major crush on) on his VF-25, waiting for the order to attack. He sees Ranka just shook her head and they all understood what that meant.

Captain Wilder was dismayed at this, as he was hoping to avoid anymore battle like they had with the colonials a while ago and despite holding back the full potential of their fleet, that was a one sided battle in his opinion.

Wishful thinking in his part as do everyone else on the ship as they now watch hundreds of cylon raiders coming at them in force.

The captain sees no choice but one

"Battlestation!"

80 VFs and Ghost Fighters went on an attack pattern against a force of over 800 Raiders. It's a ten to one odd in favor of the cylons; however, the cylons know that overwhelming numbers won't stop a fighter that's capable of taking on twelve colonial vipers at the same time.

The Cylon Raiders are similarly armed like the Vipers, 30mm cannons and missiles while the Valkyries are armed with numerous weaponries including energy weapons and transforming into a giant robot.

The SMS fighter pilots treat the cylon raiders seriously like they treat their **AIF-7S or the V-9** _Ghost Fighter_, as the memories of fighting _Macross Galaxy_ and its Ghost Fighters during the battle at the Vajra Homeworld is still fresh in their memories.

Meanwhile, on the Macross Quarter, the bridge crew tried to make contact with the cylons one last time but all they got in response are attempted cylon cyber hacking which was next to useless due to system compatibility and superior software with a mean and nasty firewall and antivirus program the NUNS has ever developed.

In response to the cylon attack, a certain computer genius on an RVF-25 named First Lt. Luca Angelloni, used the cylon frequency to back track into the cylon mainframe and downloaded multiple _Malware_ and _Trojan Horse's_ programs into their system.

He hope that it will keep the cylons busy for a while he get as much data he can get his hands on

"What do you mean a malware got us infected!" D'Anna was in disbelief at the report from Gina

"I don't know how but the thirteeners have somehow downloaded an unknown data into the system and it infected the mainframe, going thru the firewalls and ignored Antivirus software's like it was nothing" Gina said frightened at what just happened and amazed at the computer prowess in breaching their computer security.

"We are isolating system by cutting the network and let sub control take up operation and keep the rest of the ships system from being corrupted or else we may be facing a systems crash, but it may be already too- ' Gina screamed in pain from getting electrocuted

"Gina!" D'Anna also screamed in agony as the bolt of electricity traveled out of the neural gel and into her

Every Cylon screamed in sheer pain as a bolt of electricity surge out of the neural gel that crawled all over their bodies thru their nervous system which gave them a nasty shock.

The controllers, the human form cylons are out of commission and without the ships controllers, the cylon space forces has lost its means to conduct the battle.

All across the Basestar, every system they have started crashing. Their ship, heavily network as any cylon ship, spread the malware everywhere and it's causing the ship to fall apart right before their eyes.

A shaking D'Anna holds a still unconscious Gina by her hands as she watches every around her fall apart which she couldn't believe that something like this could happen to them, being hack into.

D'Anna started to find their situation amusing for who would have thought that, the master of cyber warfare would fall from being hacked themselves.

Even more amusing is that, they planned to do the same to the colonials with their back door program embedded in the CNP (Command Navigation Program) in their plan to destroy the colonies in one fell swoop.

This cyber attack is beyond anything they have ever experience and this made the thirteenth tribe, a far more deadlier threat than the colonials.

"Don't worry Gina, we will be fine" D'Anna said "Once we are downloaded to our new bodies, we will take our revenge on the thirteenth tribe"

D'Anna and the others are unaware that one of the Luca, _Trojan Horse_, got latched into their nano-machines software, nano-machines that resides inside the human form bodies of the cylons.

That piece of tech is used to download their consciousness to new bodies at the Resurrection Ship which is located not far away which it what makes them almost near immortal…almost.

When the Cylons gets killed, the nano-machines start to download their consciousness along with the Trojan horse like it was part of the cylon's downloaded consciousness.

The Trojan horse unlatched itself from the download and then hooks itself into the cylon mainframe, acting benign until it receives a command.

The Cylons had no idea that it was in their system and like the backdoor program the cylons placed in the colonial CNP, this became the NUNS backdoor to the cylon network.

As the battle rages, data from the Basestar have been downloaded to the waiting RVF-25, data they gained will be analyzed in order to gather more Intel about the cylons.

First Lt. Luca Angelloni watches his computer screens as the last bit of data from the Basestar have been downloaded into a flash drive and then called Macross Quarter

"Mission completed captain," he said showing the flash drive to the captain

"_Excellent work Luca" _the captain replied _"return to Quarter, so that we can analyze the first hand data about these cylons"_

"Roger, Captain"

The cylons raiders continue to put up a good fight despite half of their numbers are destroyed while the other half are badly damage or disabled and then it gets worst when their **CIC** (Combat Information Center) from the Basestar was gone.

The cylon raiders don't know what to do and so, many of them jump out of the battlefield leaving the Basestar behind undefended.

The SMS fighters took pause but kept their guard up for any counterattack, as the last raider left the battlefield with their tails between their legs.

Their Basestar is already a burning hulk as reaction warheads and beam weapons have pounded the ship relentlessly by either the Quarter or the Valkyries.

A number of Cylon Heavy Raiders and what looks like colonial Raptors, are seen leaving the Basestar, most likely abandoning ship and then jumping out the second later.

The battle is over

_**Orbit of Europa the Moon ofJupiter, Sol System  
Great Plains Colonial Cluster and Spaceyard**_

Ever since the successful development of the _Sunnyflower Agricultural class_ ships, the NUNS have been constantly improving the technology as its primary function is the production of food for generation long journey and terraforming.

The Great Plains Colonial Cluster is aptly named to the 1000 Sunnyflower ships with a farming land equivalent to the one on the North American Great Plains where the greatest amount of food are produced and still being produced.

It is also where all the New Macross Emigration ships are tested before they are allowed to leave the sol system and today, another New Macross Emigration ships is ready for its long journey to another world.

Today however it got a delayed launch, as a colonial Stealthstar reappeared above the 'Eye of Jupiter' from a disrupted ftl jump that turned into a 'Blind Jump' 20,000 light years away, and reappeared unseen and undetected as it happens at the opposite side of the planet.

_**Battlestar Valkyrie**_

"Bill….Bill" someone's speaking to a man stirring into consciousness as that voice called out again "Bill…come on…wake up"

Commander Admiral William 'Bill' Adama opens his eyes to see the face of his XO and long time friend Col. Saul Tigh who himself is a bit battered (bleeding from a scar on his right temple) after that blind jump.

"Saul" Adama said back finally, confirming being awake as he is help up to his feet by Saul

"Status" Adama ask groggily

"Navigation is trying to figure out where we are, Dradis is down" Saul answered "whatever that damn nuke did, it pushed us out of our plotted course and into unknown territories which pretty much burned the jump drives"

"Casualties"

"Well…we have 122 dead when the thirteeners blew off landing bay 2 apart, 202 injured, we lost 25 Viper in the fight and most of them are out of commission at landing bay 1, and all our guns are offline"

"And the bad news"

"The bad news, were dead in the water" Saul said flatly which made Adama head ache even more. It distressed him to leave the fleet and his son Lee who is MIA back on Demeter where last he heard, he got shot down but was able to bail out in time.

"So we end up in the middle of nowhere, no navigation, no Dradis, no weapons, no fighter cover," he heaves and then asks "what about the good news" and Saul smile at him

"Kara got on board just in the nick of time and…she brought something back"

"What"

**Landing Bay 1**

Major Ozma Lee of the SMS is not in the good mood as getting captured by the colonial is of any indication, after one somewhat insane fighter pilot, slammed her Viper into his Valkyrie in Gerwalk-mode and then hit after-burners that push him into the landing bay of the enemy battlestar that made a getaway jump after that.

The next thing he remembers, he's tide up and surrounded by colonial marines while their technicians are going thru his fighter like children with a brand new toy to play with.

Ozma can see that they pry open his cockpit as the means to remove him and right now a short blonde haired woman, most likely the lunatic pilot that got his butt into this predicament, is playing around with the cockpit controls.

Thankfully, they haven't removed his helmet yet where the neural interface is still connected to his fighter and the fighter is still responding to his will.

_Lieutenant Kara Thrace _call sign _'Starbuck'_ felt like she just crawled into the insides of a cylon body which made her skin crawl and yet it fascinated her that the thirteenth tribe created a fighter that can out fly their best fighter and take on a battlestar carrying the firepower of a battlestar.

"What the frak is all this stuff" Kara said as she press a few button and flicking a few switches just to see what they can do "I can't make heads or tail on what the rest of these instruments will do" she look beside the plane and sees the chief engineer

"Any luck on your side chief?" she asks

"Your guess is as good as mine Starbuck," he answered Senior Chief Petty Officer; Galen Tyrol is looking thru the weapons of the plane and got a cartridge of a 58mm GU-17 Gatling gun comparing it to their 30mm autocannon rounds, lots of missiles of different shapes and sizes and the coup de grace, of the find, one human size combat knife that slide out of its container and on to the deck.

"Why the frak do they have a knife the size of my cabin and installed it on their fighter of all things!"

"Maybe they are fighting Titans" remark by one of the female deck hands named Cally, giving her a curious look

"Well maybe…I mean, come on" he was ignored by everyone

"What about you doc, find anything interesting?" she looks at Doctor Gaius Baltar, the twelve colonies eccentric genius, is looking at one of the turbine engines which turn out to be a thermonuclear. The scientist in him is ecstatic at the find and wanting to know more about the thirteenth tribe advance technology even more now.

"Interesting, oh yes my dear Starbuck, I found something interesting" he said delighted at what he found "They are a very interesting people

"I would like to know about these people myself more" Kara said "like why the frak do they want to turn their fighters into fifty foot giant cylons of all things"

"Γιατί μερικές φορές οι αντιπάλοι μας είναι δύο φορές μεγαλύτεροι και φέρουν πολύ περισοτερη δύναμη πυρός από ότι εμεις"

**Translation:** "Because sometimes our adversaries are twice as big and carry a lot more firepower than we do" Ozma answered in perfect Greek and pretty much surprised everyone

"Μιλάτε caprican;"

**Translation:** "You speak caprican?"

"Actually I speak greek which you call caprican"

**Translation:** "Στην πραγματικότητα Μιλώ Ελληνικά που μπορείτε να καλέσετε caprican"

Kara got down from the fighter and faced Ozma and into the eyes of a hardened warrior

"My name is Lieutenant Kara Thrace of the colonial fleet"

"Major Ozma Lee of the Space Military Services or SMS"

"SMS" Kara looks at him a bit confused "Don't you mean NUNS?"

"We are part of the current military yes, however, that's only during wartime that we become part of the NUNS. SMS is a Private Military Provider for corporations and supplement security for Earth's colonization fleet"

Kara just nodded saying she understands

"That's a very impressive plane you have there" Kara gestures to Ozma fighter

"Our fighters are called Valkyrie and that is a VF-25 Messiah and not this Cylons you keep referring to." He said

"Its Earth's top of the line fighter, something your bucket of bolts you called a Viper has the hardest time fighting against"

"Excuse me" Kara said back venomously, hearing what Ozma called her viper **'a bucket of bolts'** would be grounds for Ozma introduction to their airlocks and beyond that, the vacuum of space.

Fortunately for Ozma, Kara can't do that because the man carries valuable Intel

Just as Kara was about to asks a question Admiral Adama and his XO arrived to inspect the captured fighter.

Ozma notice the kind of respect they have for the Admiral as he seems to be enjoying a look around his fighter which he suspects that he's a pilot himself in his younger day.

The AK/VF-M9 Assault Knife that he's looking at now with the same expression Kara and the chief had a while ago

"Yeah, the same thing came to our minds as well when we saw that, Admiral" Said Kara confirming

"It begs to be asks, what kind of enemy they have been fighting against before fighting us" Chief Tyrol ads

"We should asks the pilot about that, then" the Admiral then walks towards their prisoner of war.

The Admiral and Ozma look at each other for a moment, assessing each other strength and what each other see is that both men are dedicated soldier of their respective people.

Ozma can see in the Admiral face that he is a season veteran, well experience in the art of war which is why that short jump maneuver was so successful. He also noted an air of respect from the crew and he has a feeling that the man can be reason with.

" Το στόλο σας έχει παραδοθεί ή έχει ήδη Καταστρέφονται, και είναι το μόνο δύο αποτελέσματα που θα προκύψει από αυτή τη μάχη, αλλά θα ξέρετε ήδη ότι ο Ναύαρχος Adama

;"

**Translation:** "Your fleet has either surrendered or has already been destroyed, and it's the only two outcomes that will come out of that battle, but you already know that Admiral Adama" Ozma said first which surprised the Admiral for the man knowing his name already

"You know me?"

"Only by reputation" he replied

"That maneuver was impressive and had you employ that kind of attack to begin with, you might and I emphasize '**might'** had a chance …to only slow us down but can never defeat us"

"Only slow us down but can never defeat you" the Admiral repeated

"I would disagree with you, but…" he paused for a moment and remembering that an armada of 200 battlestars has just got their ass kick by only a dozen warships.

"The people of Earth do not take too kindly to invaders, human or aliens. You are fighting a people that wages wars in a different level" Ozma said

"So it seems" the admiral seemingly agrees looking back at the fighter

"Wait-wait, did you just say aliens, you are joking," Kara interrupts

"What, you think that the universe is filled with just humans and …your colonial creations the cylons, then you have a very narrow vision of the universe, Kara Thrace" he said back

That got everyone a bit uneasy, especially the Admiral who happens to be a veteran of the Cylon Wars

"What do you know of them" the Admiral asks curious of what they know and what their view on them is

"Only from what I heard from a debriefing I got from the NUNS when they recon your home Starsystems Admiral Adam" he said "you guys created a race of sentient AI to do your menial work, fight your wars and then dispose them after you are finish using them like some dirty rags" he said to his stunned audience

"The Cylons rebelled resulting in what is known as the Cylon War, causing millions of deaths and ended in an armistice and then years later, you found us, starts another war and got your butts kick by us" he said Ozma shortest summary version of colonial history

That quieted everyone and it got everyone very worried especially the Admiral, for the idea of them knowing the colonies locations is true, then that means that, the thirteenth tribe can and will bring the war into their backyard.

The Colonial Military was confident of their planetary defenses should the thirteenth tribe retaliates from their actions, however, seeing what the thirteenth tribe can really do first hand, the Admiral doubts that the defenses won't even last a day if they employ the kind of weaponry and technology that the thirteenth tribe are using.

Ozma heaves a sigh before speaking again

"Whatever information or knowledge you may gain from me or my fighter, it will not matter now, for defeat is the only outcome for you" he said grimly

"You committed an act of war on the people of the New United Nations Earth Government and for that, you get to see your world burn unless, unless you try and make peace now!"

"Feh, you frak, you think we are scared of you" XO Saul Tigh scoff back

"You should be scared of us" Ozma replied "12 ships took on 200 of your battlestars and we were just a small patrol fleet to boot. A fleet told to hold you up until the main fleet arrive a day later," he said

"What fleet you are talking about?" Adama asks

"A fleet of thousands ships, ships far more powerful than the ones you picked a fight with" he answered

"We, members of The New United Nations Spacys are a million warships strong, protecting a hundred a thousand colonized worlds where a hundred are a full fledge nation with a total population of over 40 billion people" Ozma declared

"A million warships"

"A thousand worlds"

"40 billion people"

"Quiet! All of you!" Yelled XO Tigh to everyone who is in an earshot of the conversation

"You are talking frak!" Kara spoke up disbelieving "nobody has a million warships let alone a thousand, its impossible"

"Then why don't you look outside your ship and believe my words"

"Outside" Adama felt a bad feeling coming and then right on cue the battlestar shake from a gravity distortion caused by multiple spacefold event

**Outside**

The home guard of the NUNS numbers over a hundred thousand warships and several hundreds of thousands of fighters have now surrounded the lone Battlestar. Back on board, Ozma helmet is actively in communication with the flagship of the home guard, after a security satellite detected an anomaly and identified it as a colonial ftl jump.

The NUNS scrambled their forces and sent a battle carrier to the location where they found the battlestar and then to their surprise, they detected OZM SOS signal.

Kara Thrace had no idea that she had open the backup wireless connection to Ozma helmet when she was pressing buttons and flipping switches of his fighter. That gave Ozma a line to make an SOS call and lucky for him, someone answered and to his surprise, they were HOME.

"Welcome to the Earth Solar System,"


End file.
